


Miracle Mile (Gravity Falls OC Fic)

by tetrizs1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Chronic Pain, Demonic Possession, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Injury Recovery, LITERALLY HAH, Love Triangles, Major Illness, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Possession, Self-Insert, Shit gets a little morally grey, Slow Burn, What Was I Thinking?, Woops, glitch in the matrix, guess which one is me, im really sorry, ocxcanon, the answer is aiden and i end up with bill so yall finna gonna know that off the bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetrizs1/pseuds/tetrizs1
Summary: When an aspiring novelist Aiden Harvey and his roommate Lucy inexplicably arrive in a town that exists on none of their maps, they know that they’ve stumbled into something unfathomably complicated. It’s not long before the two friends discover that anything is possible in an alternate reality, even romance.





	Miracle Mile (Gravity Falls OC Fic)

Thunder rolled overhead as Aiden Harvey turned onto the freeway. His roommate and best friend Lucy had insisted they stop for lunch, and now they were bound to be caught in the storm. He tightened his grip on the wheel, gritting his teeth. Beside him, Lucy dug into her fries, nonplussed by the ominous wall of dark thunderheads gathering South of them. 

_ Storm of the century! We’re expecting 60 mile per hour winds here, folks. If you haven’t found shelter yet, make haste. This is gonna be a big one.  _

GREAT. They were smack dab in the center of tornado alley with no money, no place to stay, and a volatile-at-best ride. “Lucy, hand me a cigarette.” Aiden bristled. 

Lucy glanced at her roommate with concern. “Aiden?” 

“THE CIGARETTE.” 

She popped the glovebox open and extracted his nearly-empty box of Newports. Sliding one out and lighting it, she offered it to Aiden with a weak smile. He plucked it from her grip and slid it between his lips without second glance, glaring down at the road ahead of them. 

Lucy had paled slightly, to Aiden’s grim pleasure. He didn’t want her to be upset, but it was good that she was finally taking this seriously. She turned her face from him, staring out the window as he rolled a puff of smoke from the corner of his mouth. “Sorry I asked to stop, Aiden. I was really hungry.” Lucy murmured, tracing little patterns on the window with her finger. He sighed, taking another drag. “It’s fine, Lulu. We’re just gonna have to push the speed limit here for a little bit. I  _ really  _ don’t like the look of that storm.” 

Lucy didn’t like the look of that storm, either. She hadn’t paid much mind to the sky before, but now glancing upwards she felt a little shiver prickle her skin. She had  _ never  _ seen a color like that before… The hue of an angry bruise. She gnawed on her lower lip, the french fries in her stomach churning as Aiden floored the gas pedal. 

It was minutes later when the rain hit, pounding against the plexiglass windows with the force of a thousand tiny bullets. Despite cranking the windshield wipers to the highest setting, the water still wasn’t being cleared away quickly enough for Aiden to have a proper view of the road. The downpour was a symphony, a cacophony of fury as the water beat itself on the car’s roof. The radio, while still on and playing, was drowned out. 

The moment the first raindrop struck the windshield, Lucy felt a terrible premonition that something awful, something irreversible was about to happen. Something that would change everything. She tried to wave it away in her mind, telling herself not to be so silly. The radio crackled once more, spitting out a distorted “Issued a tornado warning” before cutting out completely. Lucy fidgeted with her jeans, suddenly feeling completely and utterly terrified. 

“Aiden, we should pull over-” 

He turned to look at her, lips parted. The image of him, his dark hair falling across his brow, the lit cigarette still dangling from his fingers on the wheel, was the last thing Lucy saw before the crash. 

It came at once, fast and without warning. A terrible crunching sensation, and her vision erupted in red and black. She was knocked unconscious fairly quickly, her head slamming violently against the window. Aiden flew forward, his cigarette slipping from his grasp and floating up into the air as the car slid off the road, rolling down the side of a steep slope. 

The air was filled with screams, and Aiden wasn’t sure whether or not they were his own. There was blood. Lots of blood. Blood on his hands, blood on the windshield. The car lurched one last time, squealing as it finally came to a rest on its side at the bottom of the clearing. 

Rain pattered against the roof of the car, the wind howling. Aiden groaned, clutching at his ribcage. Something in there was  _ definitely  _ not right. He took a shallow breath, craning his head to look at Lucy.

Her eyelids were closed, and blood was dripping down from her head onto her sweater. Her soft blonde hair had been stained scarlet. 

Aiden emitted a tiny whimper, fumbling with his seatbelt and falling down onto her. “Lucy!” He hissed, pressing his ear to her chest. Her breaths were slow and ragged, but he could hear the thready pulse of her heart beneath the blood-stained fabric of her pale blue sweater. She was alive. She was alive. 

 

Aiden reached first for his cellphone, his trembling fingers tapping the power button. Out of battery. Swallowing hard, Aiden reached into Lucy’s pocket for hers. He yelped as shards of broken glass from the screen of her device sliced into his fingertips, and drew his hand away. 

They couldn’t be far from a store or something, right? The little town with the McDonalds was only a few miles behind them. Aiden wondered if he could make it back there at all. His trembling legs might not hold up the whole way back, but he couldn’t just leave Lucy here. A tiny, hoarse cry escaped his throat as he tried to figure out what to do. 

Lucy’s pulse had  _ been  _ there, but it had been far from strong. He couldn’t afford to waste more time thinking, he had to act. Now. 

He maneuvered over her, unlatching her seatbelt and pulling her up. His ribs shrieked, sending waves of radiating pain through his chest. Unimportant. He bit back the pain, pushing his friend upwards and through the still-functional door on his side. Lucy’s limp body flopped over the side of the car, and Aiden climbed up after her, pulling her into his arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck as tears welled in his eyes. 

“Oh god, Lucy, I am so sorry.”    
He wouldn’t… He COULDN’T let her die. Her last memory of him would be of him yelling at her, yelling over a rest stop at a McDonalds, nonetheless. Oh jesus, it was all his fault. 

Her blood began to soak into the sleeves of his sweatshirt. Above, the rain cascaded over him, drenching him further. In a last-ditch effort, Aiden turned his face to sky and yelled. 

He was sure it was supposed to be “Help”, but it devolved into a mere howl of pain and

terror. His knees had buckled under Lucy’s weight, and he fell to the ground. 

Rolling over, he groaned. He wouldn’t let himself pass out now, it was a death sentence for Lucy. All the same, grey had begun to creep into the corners of his vision. 

“Hey!” 

Aiden bolted upright, his heart hammering in his ears. “HELP!” He shrieked, this time

 

annunciating more clearly. “PLEASE! HELP!” 

A shadow emerged from the veil of rain, brandishing a flashlight. The man was tall and broad-shouldered, and upon seeing Aiden’s waves and cries, he broke into a run. 

Relief hit Aiden like a freight train. They weren’t going to die. They were going to be okay. 

“Are you… Oh…” The man stopped short, catching sight of Lucy’s motionless body. 

He dove down, scooping her up and pressing his own ear against her sweater. Aiden had begun to shiver uncontrollably, his entire body quaking and trembling like a leaf. Up close, Aiden caught a better glimpse of the man’s face. He had thick glasses, one of the lenses cracked slightly. A sturdy jawline and the shadow of stubble. 

“Let’s go. We need to hurry.” He spoke with an urgency, bundling Lucy up in his arms and carrying her bridal-style. Aiden stared, open-mouthed. Was this really happening? “Can you walk?” The man quirked a brow. Aiden nodded, scrambling to his feet and following the stranger into the rain.

By the time they reached the little shack, all three were thoroughly drenched by the rainwater. And Lucy’s blood. 

The man kicked the door to the shack open just as lightning struck behind them. He turned to Aiden, his voice oddly calm. “Clear off the table for me, would you?” He asked. Aiden nodded and obliged, sweeping the books and coffee mug from his kitchen table. “Should we call 911?” Aiden mumbled as the man set Lucy down, her head lolling to the side. 

“With the storm, I doubt we will get any help out here anytime soon. It’s okay though, I’m a doctor, among other things.” The man muttered, examining the wound on the side of Lucy’s temple. “I’m going to run to grab the first aid kit. Keep this pressed to the side of her head.” The man gestured forward, handing Aiden a dry dishrag. 

Aiden did as the man asked, pressing the dishrag to Lucy’s head. Within moments, the blood had begun to seep through the fabric, sending another wave of panic through Aiden. 

“Lucy, you’re gonna be okay.” He whispered, gently caressing the side of her cold, still face with an unsteady hand. “We’re gonna be okay.” 

The man returned quickly with a large bag in his hands, making quick work of the zipper and extracting a small penlight. He pried Lucy’s eyelids open, shining the light into each one and humming to himself resolutely. “Concussion. She’ll be okay. Just need to stop this bleeding.” 

He discarded the dishtowel, “I’m gonna give her a few sutures here, and wrap it all up. She should be waking up pretty soon.” He said more to himself than to Aiden. Aiden averted his eyes, suddenly becoming much more aware of the dull ache in his ribs. He really hoped those weren’t broken.


End file.
